


存档0424

by StarlingKaonis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingKaonis/pseuds/StarlingKaonis
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Otogari Adonis
Kudos: 2





	存档0424

要用什么词语形容怀孕的母熊?温暖、甜蜜、蓬松、亮晶晶、蜂蜜和馅饼。羽风薰郑重宣布，现在的阿多尼斯就是这样的小（此处有待商榷）动物。

阿多尼斯不打算反驳他，对于这种对熊的错误印象也只是嘟囔了一句「那是童话里的熊」。腹中的胎儿和舒适的床铺让他昏昏欲睡。羽风薰挨着他躺下，抱过来的时候小心翼翼地避开omega鼓起的腹部。

没药和奶香。羽风薰想到再过几个月就要（被迫）和新生人类幼崽分享这个怀抱，产生了一种幼稚的惆怅。他的脸埋在对方胸口前，触感与往常有点微妙的不同——软肉鼓囊囊，小颗粒硬挺饱满，这是...

「涨奶了呢。」他自言自语道，隔着一层衣物舔弄起来。棉织品很快就被唾液沾湿了，阿多尼斯小声喘息着，手按在对方的脑袋上，有点舍不得推开他——上次被这样对待是多久之前了呢?忘掉了，好像两个月没做了。好舒服啊...还想再要...

这种时候羽风薰总是特别善解人意。他一边用嘴唇和舌头伺候着omega的胸部，一边熟稔地解开了两人的衣带。阿多尼斯下意识地抬起手臂护住肚子，望向对方的眼神潮湿又柔软，拒绝和渴求糅在一起。

羽风薰被他看得心里一动，转而进攻那张饱满厚实的嘴。这个吻粘糊糊的，阿多尼斯脑袋发晕，本能地把一片泥泞的下体往羽风薰手里送。他的身体太敏感了，仅仅是手指的抚触就让汁水不断地淌出。这样的话会坏掉的。不断堆积的快感赶在理智回笼之前把阿多尼斯送到了顶点，隐忍的喘息一下子变了调。温暖甜美的信息素不断引诱着羽风薰再来尝尝味道，而alpha也确实准备这样做了——

「......不行。」勉强找回理智的阿多尼斯拒绝得很干脆。虽然他现在并没有说这话的立场:说实话，他很想要羽风薰更多的抚触、深入，最好像之前那样狠狠贯穿他，叼着后颈用信息素占有他。他很乐意在对方面前示弱，偶尔变得顺从也无妨。但是现在不行，肚子里的动静催着他要睡觉了。他也不想在这个时候弄出什么意外，一点都不想。

羽风薰的脸贴着对方的后背，手掌下也许是胎儿的心跳。他嘴上说着没有关系，其实已经暗戳戳地给阿多尼斯记了一大笔，决定等到时机成熟再讨回来。

要加倍，加个十倍好了。


End file.
